


Spoiler Alert!

by AlmondRose



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bantering, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian is haunted by the ghost of a girl who doesn't exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiler Alert!

Damian frowns and crosses his arms, glaring after Gordon. She tosses her hair and turns to face him.

 

“I’ll be right back,” she says. “Stay here.” She grapples away. Damian’s frown increases. Gordon is so bossy. She’s also incredibly irritating, and never lets him  _ do  _ anything. He knows she doesn’t like working with him. She’d rather work with Grayson. 

 

“Well too bad,” Damian mutters. “ _ I’d  _ rather work with Grayson, too.” He can almost hear the laugh on the wind, the blonde cow saying, “Well, at least you admit it.” He turns and of course, there is nothing there. All the voice was was a figment of his imagination. That’s all she is.

 

He’s not sure why he’d imagine an eggplant-wearing, incompetent girl who is annoying and endearing at the same time, and regards him in a similar fashion to the way Grayson sees him. He’s not sure why he can feel the lingerings of--of  _ feelings  _ for this girl--this non-existent girl whose voice he can hear so clearly. He can clearly hear her teasing him, and calling him “Dami”, and he can see, sometimes, a purple cowl and blue eyes with blonde hair. And eating waffles reminds him of her, for some reason. But he does not know her name. He knows she does not exist. He knows this--but she still plagues him. It’s a real issue. 

 

“Robin. Get over here,” Gordon says over the comm. “We found something.”

 

“We?” he repeats, standing up and readying his grapple. “I thought we were supposed to work together!”

 

“There’s other vigilantes in Gotham,” she says. “Batman doesn’t have a monopoly on all of them.” 

 

“He should,” Damian mutters, then he swings away. He follows her location on his tracker. He lands next to Gordon. 

 

“Where’s the other one?” he asks. 

 

“She saw something over there,” Gordon points with her thumb over her shoulder. Damian turns to face the building she gestured to, and he doesn’t see anything except Gordon moving in the corner of his eye, and he turns, and for a minute he thought Gordon was blonde haired and in purple and black, not yellow and black, and he  _ really  _ needs to get these visions of the other girl out of his head. 

 

“What did you find?” he asks. Gordon goes on to point out the bloodstains on the floor and wall--which he can see, thank you very much--and how from the angle of the splatters they’d have to have been made by falling, and they’re near a warehouse, and she’s going to dust for fingerprints, and he needs to check out the roof. 

 

“Whatever,” Damian says, and pulls out his grapple, then it slips out of his fingers when someone lands next to Gordon. She’s wearing purple and grey, with a hood over her blonde hair and a cape, and a black mask covering the lower half of his face, leaving familiar blue eyes entirely unmasked. He stares at the mystery girl--the one who’d been plaguing him for years now--in shock. 

 

“Oh, yeah, Robin, this is Spoiler,” Gordon says. “Spoiler, Robin.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you,” Spoiler says, holding out her hand, and her voice is the same, and this is  _ so wrong,  _ so Damian picks up his grapple and snarls, “Charmed,” and grapples away. 

 

“Ignore him, he’s awful,” he hears Gordon say from below him. Damian rolls his eyes and lands on the roof, searching for clues. A minute later, Spoiler grapples up next to him. 

 

“Tell the absolute  _ witch  _ down there that I do not need a babysitter,” he snarls. 

 

“Tell her yourself, brat wonder, I volunteered,” Spoiler says, coming up behind him. “Find anything?”

 

“Not yet,” Damian says. “Stay out of my way. I don’t suppose you’ll be any help.”

 

“Yeah, I guess not,” she says, too snarky for his liking. “This piece of someone’s suit--Riddler, by the looks of it--can’t be helpful at all.” 

 

“Let me see that,” Damian snaps, and he marches up behind her and snatches it away--except she raises it over her head, so he can’t reach unless he jumps for it, which is not happening. 

 

“You’re short,” she says with laughter in her voice. 

 

“You’re fat,” he responds. 

 

“You need better comebacks.”

 

“So do you. Stating the obvious only works for so many people.”

 

“Like you?”

 

“Exactly.” 

 

“Nah,” she says. She stands on her tiptoes and stretches her arm even higher. The green scrap flutters in the wind. “I’d like to stick my tongue out, but you know.” She uses her free hand to point at the mask covering her mouth. Damian scoffs. 

 

“I need to see it so I can figure out what happened here,” he says, slowly as if he was talking to someone very dim. 

 

“One scrap isn’t gonna help anyone except maybe Batman. Or Red Robin. Or Ora--Batgirl. She’s scary smart.”

 

“What were you going to call her?” he asks suspiciously. 

 

“Nothing!” 

 

“Don’t lie to me. Son of Batman, remember?”

 

“Whatever I may or may not have said doesn’t matter,” Spoiler says. “It’s an old habit. She reminds me of someone I used to know.”

 

“Who was it?”

 

“A civilian,” she says, still attempting to lie, which is laughable. 

 

“You don’t know any civilians named Oracle, Fatgirl,” Damian says, the words slipping easily out of his mouth. She stumbles backwards in shock, dropping the scrap. He doesn’t reach for it, just stands frozen--frozen like their first meeting. Except their first meeting was now, and he doesn’t know her, except he  _ does _ , and she doesn’t exist, she’s just a figment of his imagination, but he’s not sure why he’d invent her, because he hated her, but he really  _ didn’t,  _ and she’s just--just some C-List vigilante who keeps to herself, but no she is not, because she was Robin, and Spoiler, and Batgirl, and she’s  _ his  _ Batgirl, and--urg. She blinks at him. 

 

“Y-you remember?” she whispers. 

 

“No,” he says immediately. 

 

“You do!” she says. 

 

“Not a lot,” he confesses. 

 

“Okay--um, well--”

 

“Have you found anything?” Gordon’s voice interrupts over the comm. 

 

“Um, yes,” Damian says. “We will be down soon.” He looks back at...well, he can’t quite remember her name. “We have to get back to the case.”

 

“Yeah,” she says. “Listen, kid, we can talk more about this later, right?” Damian nods quickly. He doesn’t quite remember, he knows that although her spirit has been irritating him for a long time, but he also knows that she was important to him, whenever he knew her. 

 

“I want to--” he breaks off. 

 

“Yeah, I know,” she says. “C’mere.” He doesn’t know what she’s referring to, but then she pulls him into a hug and he stiffens, but she quickly releases him. 

 

“What was that for?”

 

“Just wanted to see,” she says, and on a whim he tugs down her mask. She’s smiling, big and bright, and  _ oh  _ he missed it. She winks and pulls it back on. “You used to try and kill me when I’d hug you.”

 

“There’s still a possibility,” he warns her, and she laughs, big and bright, and jumps off the side of the building, extending her grapple at the last second. 

  
“Don’t forget the scrap!” she yells up after him, and he snatches it from the ground and jumps down after her, smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you liked it!
> 
> feel free to comment!


End file.
